I love you
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: It was just a picture. Simply an image. But to her it was a worthy treasure... A photography she held tight, close to her heart… where he could feel how much she loved him.


**Heyyy**!

So yesterday I couldn't sleep and I ended up writing this little OS. It's nothing serious... quite simple actually but I hope you'll like it. And if there are any errors you pick up don't hesitate to tell me... I really want to improve my writing :) So here it goes, I hope you like it though it is a bit sad!

* * *

****

**Oo_oO _'I love you'_ oO_oO**

It was just a picture. Simply an image. But to her it was a worthy treasure... A photography she held tight, close to her heart… where he could feel how much she loved him.

He was narcissistic, she was modest. He was selfish, she was noble.

But there was no doubt in her mind… he was the most loveable person she had ever met. And only was it a year ago that she had discovered the true beauty to his person. Exactly a year ago that she had fallen… Fallen hard for the most arrogant man she would ever meet.

He was a pure blood, she was a muggle born he had called a 'filthy mudblood' for over 5 years. He was a slytherin and she was a gryffindor.

And for as much as the "rules" had disapproved of that specific union, she had fallen in love with him. And only at times like these, when her heart ached so painfully did she wish she hadn't broken that one rule.

But even with the great deal of pain that came with her decision, she wouldn't have changed a second of the time she had spent with him since last year.

She loved him… She loved him ô so much it made her heart ache. And though at first he had rejected that simple thought like the pest, he had somehow fallen for her along the way as well.

And now that she sat in front of her window, the window where they had exchanged their first kiss, a tear rolled down her cheek. A single drop of water coming straight from her heart.

She missed him… And the circumstances had been so that she would never get to feel his cold fingers on her skin or his arms around her. Never again would she see that smile that lit his pale face when they were together. Never ever would she get to smell his heady cologne or play with his desperately blond hair. At no time again would she meet those cold, icy grey pupils that read her like an open book… Never would she spend hours on his laps just talking about the weather… For that he was no longer hers.

That simple thought squeezed her heart tighter.

Right this second, she felt cold and hot. It felt as if her stomach wanted to throw up every moment they had shared together… And the worst tortures known to mankind wouldn't be enough to describe the pain she felt simply knowing he would never be hers again.

Another tear rolled down her cheek and she wished he could be here to catch it and tell her everything would be fine… But he wouldn't be here anymore…

He was a deatheater and she was Harry Potter's best friend.

But her friends wouldn't understand her fondness for the man they loathed with such a greatly passion.

No… None of her friends would understand and it would stay that way for that no one knew of the feelings they shared… Simply because he was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger.

She wanted to cry, scream, and break everything… But even for that she didn't have enough strength. Eating didn't sound appealing to her any longer and books weren't enough to fill her time… Nothing she did seemed to even loosen the knot in her heart.

She loved him… O Merlin how she loved him so… And yet they would never get a chance to be together.

It felt strangely lonely… In her room, in the shower, in her bed… Everywhere she went had a memory associated to him.

With irony, she wished they hadn't made love in all those places where she would have to spend time every day until the end of the year… McGonagall's office, Rusard's desk, those many broom closets, Snape's donjon, the great hall… the list was infinite… But the places that were harder on her heart were their common room. There they had made love, laughed, fought, threatened to kill each other and made love again with unordinary passion.

Lonely indeed these places felt. Cold and bitter.

Every day with him was an adventure, and in the course of one cursed day, the adventure had ended. There would be no more fun… only a hunting silent to deafen her very soul.

With a mournful stare, she looked at the picture in between her shaky fingers. The smile on his face sent bullets directly to her heart. But she looked straight into his forever cold eyes, wanting to meet them even for a few seconds again.

How she ended up loving him so much she hadn't a clue… But one year was far from enough for her. They were supposed to spend all their life together for eternity and eternity…

She felt inconsolable, lonely and heartsick.

Slowly, she traced the contours of his face and body, wishing he could hold her as he was doing in that picture perfect frame.

They had been 'together' for a couple of months when that picture was taken… Indeed it was about a month ago… When he snuck them both out of the school to this breathtaking meadow in the middle of nowhere… They had made a promise then… to build their home on that very land and have ten kids running around in the yard. She had laughed when he talked about ten kids…

"You promised…" she barely whispered.

And indeed he had promised her they'd be together for a long time… A promise he had failed to keep.

They were different… like day and night, like hot and cold, like north and south… But somehow, they had managed to be perfect for each other.

"I love you" she whispered as she laid down on her bed, her knees kept tight against her chest, as if to reduce the scathing pain.

"I love you…" she repeated.

Their story was that of great love, friendship and passion. Nevertheless it could be summarized easily…:

He was Draco Malfoy, and she was Hermione Granger.

The world did not want them together. Lucius Malfoy didn't want to hear of it, Harry Potter wouldn't want to hear it and Lord Voldemort had managed to take the one person she loved more than herself away from her.

"I love you…" she whispered again, this time looking at the diamond around her finger, the endless tears finding their way down her cheeks again that night.

"I love you Draco… I love you…"

Silently, she cried. The pain her heart felt she couldn't bear.

Lonely she was, on that bed they had shared for months without anyone noticing.

"I love you Draco Malfoy…"

Through her tears, she stared at the beautiful ring around her fourth finger.

"I love you my Hermione Malfoy…"

Those were the last words he said to her before he left to never come back again.

* * *

**There it was!**

I hope you liked it and if you care to leave a review I'd love you forever! lol ok I'm joking but please review... pretty please! :)  
Hope you have a good day !

Kisses,  
** MrsMalfoy14. **


End file.
